Where am i
by Gundam117
Summary: The 1st Gunpla championship winner, Reiji got teleported to another world, and where he will meet, adventure and fall for a girl named Ryuko Matoi. (WARNING some gundam stuff that you might not understand
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Messed up

_Japan, Tokyo_

_24 November 2020_

"Please set your GP base!" a robotic sound can be heard from the machine, a red headed with blue sunglasses and a silver jacket put his GP base and his toy or what you can call "Gunpla", yes, yes it is the boy named Reiji was playing Gunpla battle, his gunpla is GAT-X105 Strike Gundam and his opponent gunpla is a Gouf, Reiji start to move his gunpla to evade shots from the Gouf, he quickly ran to the gouf and dodge the gouf heat rod and sliced the gouf with his beam saber. "NOOO!" screamed the challenger in defeat, "YES!" Reiji cried in his victory, what could you expect from last year 1st place on Gunpla world championship. So lets focus on Reiji, he's a kind, strong and a stubborn boy or teenager, he's 18 yesterday, he is a talented fighter and builder, he lost his parent since he was 6, he have lived with his uncle, but now he live on his own not wanting to bother his uncle and auntie.

"_Today is awesome, I win 5 battles with last year competitor!" _Reiji walked to his apartment, his room is filled with Gundam merchandise, since he was a total Gundam freak since he was introduced to Gundam by his uncle. " **Sigh** although today is awesome, I always filling alone I wonder why…" Reiji always feeling alone, he really wanted to live with his uncle and auntie, but he can't despite he doesn't want to bother them, "Oh I remembered, I was invited by Neil to his laboratory, he says something about his new invention", he chuckled he always remember what Neil invented, weird but smart. After a couple of hours later he sleeps peacefully.

_Japan, Tokyo_

_25 November 2020_

"Hmmhmmhmm.." Reiji was humming to the rhythm of his favorite song _Tobe Gundam! _Since he was a Gundam freak after all, he was heading to Neil laboratory.

_7 minutes later_

"Finally!" Reiji exclaimed cheerfully, he had finally arrived at Nils laboratory; he put his helmet and jacket on his bike and began to walk to the Nils laboratory, later after that he was greeted by Caroline Yajima, Nils assistant, or rather… girlfriend, "Yo Reiji!" a shout was heard by Reiji, it is Nils Nielsen the smartest teenager in the world, Nils Nielsen give a high five to Reiji, "So what do you want to show me?" asked Reiji,"Ooh.. You got to see this!" Nils led Reiji to his new invention "tadaaa!" "woaah…" Reiji stared in awe, a large huge a-like portal in his front, "this is a teleporter that can bring you to another world, like an anime world!" explained Nils "CAN IT BRING ME TO THE ONE YEAR WORLD?" Nils sweat drop, of course Nils was expecting that question "its still a prototype, my workers are still working on the teleporter", "geez sometimes I wonder how you hired those people and since you are a teenager like me" commented Reiji, Nils wanted to say something until he was interrupted by a scream from Caroline, "what is it?!" asked Nils, "The teleporter it it it's gone malfunctioning!" suddenly the teleporter began to glow and sucking Reiji, the others are wearing protective gear making them not being sucked into the teleporter, "GAAHH!" screamed Reiji, "Reiji! Catch!" Nils throw a device, it was the only thing to give to survive in the world, Reiji got sucked into the teleported include the device that Nils throw.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**SWITCHED TO 1****st**** POV**

Chapter 2: The first day

_Unknown World_

_Unknown date _

"ACK!" crap my head! _gahh… my head hurts… wait… WHERE AM I?! oh I'm in my room… wait what?! _I remember that I went to Nils laboratory and then get sucked into the teleporter… now I'm in my room?! Am I dreaming? "Crap… what's going on…" I see all my Gundam poster, collection huh this is my room… Suddenly I heard a loud bang from my door "BIG BROTHER!" wait what? Brother?, a small figure jumped out from the floor unto my chest and it landed hard "OUCH!" I squealed in pain! "Big brother are you finished packing?!" what… okay this is really weird, first since when I have a brother, second what am I packing?", "hey hey big brother you're spacing out" the kid still talking to me like I'm his big brother, "who.. Are you?" I asked the kid, his faced turned into a confused face "AH! Big brother got amnesia!" ? I was really confused "quit playing big brother, you got to get packed soon they will pick us up to Honouji academy!" _what is Honouji academy?, why the kid always called me big brother? _Geez a lot of thing in my mind right now, guess I'm in a different world now…

I finished my packing for who-knows-where I'm going, surprisingly my laptop, poster, gunpla collection is fit enough on my suitcase, then I look out from my room to find the little kid or "brother", no one in sight, I throw myself into my bedroom _geez this "world" is weird, but nonetheless what can possibly gone wrong_ I felt something touching my back, I look at my bed and notice a device in the bed, I realized its must be the device that Nils gave me before I was teleported, there is a massage on it I sta-"ARE YOU FINISHED YET!" "Holy shit!" The boy shout shocked me to death, "THEY'RE HERE!" he shouted again, almost destroying my ears, I decided to read the massage later on. We came down and see a van with a person with a white t-shirt with black cross then he said to us "So are you Reiji and Kayle?" _oh so that boy name is Kayle _"HEY I'M ASKING YOUR NAME" "Gwah it's Reiji sir!" I responded in shock "Hey big brother you spacing out again, it's that a habit?" "Shut up" I reply with a cold voice, seriously he is start to piss me off, but I decided to play along as his brother before the situation get weirder. We get into the van and then we go into a who-knows-where.

What… the… fuck… is… that… I stared the school or castle or some fortress in front of us, holy crap it is big, bigger than a Neo zeong or Big Zam, I can see it have a residence area filled with houses, the weird thing is the lowest level only have what it looks like an iron-sheeting house, but the upper level have a more expensive house. The man start to show me and my "brother" Kayle into our house, got to say its small, and tomorrow its going to be the first day of school, how great I got a bad feeling about this.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

_Honouji Academy_

4 weeks… 4 week… 4 weeks I'm stuck in this world and in this academy oh not to mention with Kayle who always thought me as brother, weird… huh talk about the school, it's not a school, it's literary a torture, the no-late day, the no-star, one star and three star thingy oh and the rules, this school is really hardcore, especially the no-late day, or I would name it "road to hell", I have survived merely 4 weeks with my "brother", we live at the no-star section, heh I also made friends with Mako makanshoku and the makanshoku family.

Another day on Homeroom class 2-A with boring classes all the time, my seat is next to Mako, who is asleep all times and Kayle who sit behind me and who is always annoy me every minute, I heard that tomorrow there are going to be a new transfer student to exchange the student that was killed because of stealing one star ultima uniform, ckckckck… poor devil… and there is lady Satsuki who owns this school, and she always said "Fear is freedom, Control is liberty, contradiction is truth", blablabla, I'm so bored.

_End of school_

"Hey Reiji wait up!" "Yeah big brother wait up!" and there it goes the two of them, we always hang out on the makanshoku house and eat dinner together since my house near them, yeah that's how everyday works, lame huh.

_NEXT DAY!_

Just like everyday seat on your desk and wait for classes, today our teacher introduce the new transfer student I thought it was a boy, but man it's a girl, her name is Ryuko Matoi, _Wow she is cute… GAH WHAT AM I THINKING! _I blushed, this is the 1st friekin time I blushed, "um hi m-my n-name is R-Reiji" I introduced myself to her "um nice to meet you" she answered with a warm smile "Hey I'm Mankanshoku Mako! Nice to meet you!" suddenly Mako introduced herself, literally scaring us, she begin to ask question, and Ryuko asked to me "That boy that was killed by the student council… was that him on the front?" "Mmm… yeah it was him, things like that always happen often…" I answered, and as the lesson started, Mako started his daily thing-sleep, "woah she's already asleep!" Ryuko was surprised by Mako immediate action "hah it happens often"

_Later on_

"Hey Mako… who is the top dog at this school?" Ryuko suddenly asked, "Its Reiji-kun! He is the top student because of his martial art skill and his guitar skill!, oh Reiji-kun play something for me!, I'll sing I sing a song of skipping town!", I sweat drop, this is how Mako talks "You mean lady Satsuki?" I asked, just in time Lady Satsuki approach, we bow except for Ryuko, then she released a big half pair of a scissor called scissor sword, she was talking about his parent death and the murderer, she suspected lady Satsuki did it, until then she was beaten up by Fukuroda Takaharu, the boxing club captain _Shit, I cant stand this I need to do something! _But then Ryuko run away.

_Much later_

I was near a cage along with my "brother" and other people gathered, I really wondered why she would challenge Lady Satsuki, since she was no match for her, she did say about his father murdered, oh by the way, the reason I'm here?, well Mako was being held as hostage and she was put upside down **sigh** I can see the one who set it up was a complete pervert, Fukuroda was shouting "Hey transfer student!, your friend here is going to die, get over here if you want to prevent it!" then he show the torture machine, and weirdly it fried people, in mid-second a person in cloak using a scissor bla- wait… its Ryuko!, she saved Mako "woaah..." Kayle stared in awe how Ryuko jumped, she later was ready to fight Fukuroda, but fukuroda was using his drill punch! _Ryuko get away! _The drill hit here, and destroyed the cloak… what… in… the… world… is… she… wearing?! I saw here half naked, her boobs is visible but not the nipples, what is he wearing!, I started to blush hard and nosebleed, same goes to the other boys, "no no no no! Don't stare like that!, remember I am not a pervert, not a pervert!" I prevent myself from seeing Ryuko half naked, geez I didn't see the fight, but I realized she won the match, but I can see her exhausted and start running away.

I followed her home, I let Kayle and Mako get home first, but seriously she was surrounded by other kids, she have fainted **sigh** "Guess I have to beat them up" I started to beat all the kids, I take a cloth and put them on Ryuko, covering her private parts, I bring her bridal style to the Mankanshoku house.


End file.
